The Blindsided Series
by JustinFray
Summary: "-Zamknij się! Po prostu się zamknij! Na Merlina! Jakim cudem mogłem się w tobie zakochać? ... Powiedziałem to na głos?" Czasami uczucia biorą górę nad rozsądkiem i nawet Hermiona Granger nie potrafi się im oprzeć. Mój debiut. Tłumaczenie.


Autor: **inadaze22**

Tytuł orginału: **The Blindsided Series**

Tłumaczenie: **JustinFray**  
Beta: **niestety nie posiadam, ale pilnie poszukuję**

Zgoda: **Czekam**

T/N: **Oto moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Rzucam je wam na pożarcie, przetrawienie i ewentualne skomentowanie. Jestem podatna na wszelkie sugestie, jak coś Ci zgrzyta, to nie bój się, tylko napisz, ja nie gryzę :)  
Co do tekstu. W oryginale cała seria składa się z trzech części z których każda liczy po 499 słów. Starałam się zachować ten format, ale nie wiem czy w następnych częściach się mi to uda. Już Was nie zanudzam, mam tylko nadzieję, że się spodoba.**

PS: **Dwie pozostałe części dodam za tydzień, może prędzej.**

**

* * *

**1. Prima Aprilis

-Ja...

-Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? Ok, dobra. Powiedz mi w takim razie, dlaczego po swoim powrocie z Paryża nie mogę rozpoznać własnego domu! Powiedz mi dlaczego moja kuchnia, wygląda jakby została zbombardowana przez terrorystów! Powiedz mi dlaczego mój salon...CO TWOJE SPODNIE ROBIĄ NA TELEWIZORZE! Czy to żelazko? Błagam powiedz, że nie prasowałeś swoich spodni na telewizorze! Nie mogę uwierzyć... Jakieś resztki jedzenia pokrywają mój dywan! Co do...- tu mój głos nieznacznie się obniżył-Wyjaśnij mi to! Rozumiesz? Wyjaśnij mi to! I lepiej zrób to w tej chwili Draconie Malfoyu, jeśli nie chcesz przekonać się na własnej skórze w jaki sposób Harry nadmuchał swoją ciotkę!

-Czy mogłabyś pozwolić mi ...

-Jak śmiesz mi...

-Zamknij się! Po prostu się zamknij! Na Merlina! Jakim cudem mogłem się w tobie zakochać? Jesteś kompletną...- i zamilkł. Stał tam i patrzył się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami jakby właśnie dostał zaklęciem całkowitego porażenia ciała. W końcu chyba odzyskał władzę nad swoim językiem, gdyż zdołał wymamrotać -Powiedziałem to na głos?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Przełknęłam tylko ślinę i zdezorientowana rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Nagle mnie olśniło. To musiało być to, przecież, normalnie nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś w tym stylu. Zaraz na pewno roześmieje się i wykrzyknie „Prima Aprilis!".

Niestety, wciąż trwała cisza.

-Wiem, że to brzmi...

Zaczęłam się śmiać.

-Już rozumiem. To po prostu szok pourazowy, efekt twojego rozstania z tą lalunią. Przekartkowałeś swój notatnik z adresami znajomych i zdałeś sobie sprawę, że wyznałeś już swoją miłość wszystkim, którzy są tam wpisani, wszystkim oprócz mnie.

-Myślisz, że chciałem wypowiedzieć to na głos?- był wyraźnie rozzłoszczony.

-Zrozum ty mnie nie kochasz! Masz to w tej chwili odwołać!

-Nie mogę. Nie chcę!

-Dlaczego?- byłam sfrustrowana całą tą sytuacją.

-Gdy cię nie było to się trochę nudziłem i wtedy wpadłem na genialny pomysł: powiem, że cię kocham. Pomyślałem, że będzie niezła zabawa.- odfuknął sarkastycznym tonem.

-Jesteś kompletnym palantem- powiedziałam i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

-I cię kocham. Bynajmniej jestem szczery.

-Szczery?Jasne.-odburknęłam-Nie możesz tego tak po prostu mówić, jakby to było nic wielkiego. To jest bardzo poważna sprawa Draco! Przecież to wszystko zmienia! Co ty sobie myślałeś mówiąc mi to?

-Nie myślałem!

-Nic nowego!

-Dzięki Granger! Wiesz jak podnieść człowieka na duchu!

-Jakbyś tego potrzebował! Twoją pewnością siebie można by obdzielić dziesięciu, a i taki sporo by zostało! Zrozum ja nie chcę być twoją dziewczyną! Chcę tylko byś zapłacił swoją część czynszu i ... Przestań się tak uśmiechać! Natychmiast! Nie widzę w tym wszystkim niczego śmiesznego!

-Ty też się we mnie zakochałaś-wyszeptał.

-Nie!-odkrzyknęłam mu będąc całkowicie czerwona na twarzy.

-Prawda. Zakochałaś się i przeraża cię to.

-N-Nie. N-Nieprawda.

-Kłamiesz kochana.

-N-Nie.-No to wpadłam!

Uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zbliżył do mnie.

-Jesteś straszną kłamczuchą Granger.

Cofnęłam się w stronę ściany i przeklęłam. Zostałam osaczona.

-Zostałeś zesłany na Ziemię jako jakiś prototyp nowego człowieka prawda? Bardzo złego człowieka. Jestem pewna, że jesteś Antychrystem lub czymś w tym rodzaju.-Gdy zamilkłam natrafiłam na jego oczy. Wpatrywał się we mnie tak intensywnie, tak... zwierzęco.

I mnie pocałował. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, bez wyjaśnienia. Pocałował mnie.

Och, słodki Merlinie!


End file.
